Its —not— love
by Kira Blake
Summary: O quizá si lo era, y ellos solo insistían en que no lo era para llevarle la contra a Richard. / este conjunto de drabbles participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.
1. Party

414 palabras. ¿Puedo decir cuando odio como quedo y que me resulta ooc, forzado y de cuarta? ¿No? Ok, entonces no lo hago.

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island, contando como parte de la primera fase: primer encuentro, del botecito Macbreed (Macbeth/Feed).

 **~.~.~**

 **Party.**

 **~.~.~**

Freed alzo la vista cuando vio una figura deslizarse por la abertura de la puerta trasera, intrigado. La capucha se desacomodo ligeramente cuando el chico se apoyó contra la pared, dejando ver su cabello. Macbeth, creía recordar que se llamaba, no le había prestado realmente atención, ya que cuando los miembros de Crime Sorciere habían llegado había decidido que necesitaba algo de aire.

Habían decidido dar una fiesta de reinauguración, o, más bien, Erza y compañía lo habían hecho, más nadie había dicho nada en contra, y en la emoción del momento la nueva maestra había acabado por contactar —de forma milagrosa— a Jellal, y había invitado al gremio, quizá por su conexión al susodicho, o por el hecho de que en su momento los habían ayudado durante los juegos, pero el punto era que habían acabado allí, más ahora no le parecía sino una mala idea teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido hacía ya más de siete años con Oracion Seis, cuyos miembros se hallaban en el gremio de Jellal.

Más tarde Freed no estaría seguro de cómo había acabado por llamarle la atención, pero lo había hecho, y le había preguntado cómo se encontraba, pero sabía que ya tenía en mente que decirle antes de que la escueta respuesta abandonara los labios ajenos. No había manera de que hubiese creído que estaba bien.

—Sé cómo te sientes —afirmo el de cabellos verdes, apoyándose contra la pared, junto a él, ganándose una mirada entre confusa y desconfiada—. Estuve allí antes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ser tratado de esa forma tan amable luego de ser el villano de turno. No se siente correcto, ¿verdad?

Freed voltea entonces, y sus miradas se encuentran por un segundo. Al final, es Macbeth quien la aparta, seguido por el mago de runas, quien también devuelve la vista al frente.

—No. No lo hace.

—Es su forma de hacer las cosas —explica—. No guardan rencores y siempre están dispuestos a recibirte con los brazos abiertos.

—Es raro.

—Lo es —asegura, soltando una risilla.

Posteriormente Freed no estaría seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero había terminado murmurando un "ven", y Macbeth tampoco estaría seguro de por qué exactamente lo había seguido, pero de una forma u otra habían terminado de nuevo en la fiesta.

No había sido la mejor idea de cualquier forma, decidieron tras verse involucrados en una batalla campal, un Natsu —muy— golpeado por Erza, un par de "es amor" y una situación embarazosa después.


	2. Midnight

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island. Y no me pertenece a mi sino a **Furret Buresion** , quien me pidió que lo subiera en su lugar antes de desplomarse cual muerto a dormir. O algo así. El punto es que es suyo y me pidió subirlo, fin.

Y sus notas: gradezco a la persona que se ofreció a ser mi musa al yo carecer de una propia(? y a mi senpai por darme el escenario. El drabble lo hice muerta de sueño, así que cualquier error es por eso xD Sin más que decir, espero les guste n.n

 **~.~.~**

 **Midnight.**

 **~.~.~**

Faltaba poco para la media noche y aunque le gustaría decir que las calles estaban desiertas y todo el mundo dormía en la comodidad de sus hogares, no era así. Los barrios por los cuales caminaba destacaban por ser de los más fiesteros de la ciudad, así que no era raro ver a gente en pie incluso a las cinco de la mañana —¿es que no tenían un trabajo al cual acudir al día siguiente?—.

El inconfundible ritmo de una bachata de mala muerte aún era audible pese a que había caminado varias manzanas lejos del bar en cuestión. El alcohol, la música y el baile no estaban hechos para Macbeth, por eso había decido marcharse, nada tenía que ver que sus dos acompañantes se hubiesen puesto demasiado "cariñosos" entre ellos y eso lo incomodaba, no, sólo tenía mejores cosas en las que gastar su tiempo... Dormir era una de ellas.

Iba a paso lento, tal vez de no ser así habría pasado por alto lo que pasaba en aquel callejón.

Un joven de su edad, más o menos, era acorralado por un hombre claramente con más años encima que lo amenazaba con un objeto punzante. Macbeth se detuvo, planteándose si intervenir y ayudar al pobre sujeto o no.

La verdad es que no parecía el tipo de persona que fuera a defenderse u oponer resistencia. La víctima perfecta para el robo.

Tras considerarlo un poco más, resolvió de una vez por todas ayudarle. Sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y se acercó con decisión al ladrón para encararlo.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio al joven tomarle la muñeca y doblársela a su agresor, consiguiendo que este soltara el cuchillo. Posteriormente lo pisó para que no pudiera recogerlo. Macbeth quién no salía de su asombro sólo atinó a decir que llamaría a la policía, aunque lo decía únicamente para asustar al hombre y al parecer funcionó pues este salió huyendo despavorido.

—Gracias por lo de antes—la mirada del extraño se posó al fin en la de Macbeth.

—No fue nada...—se sentía avergonzado por haber pensado mal de él, como si fuera una damisela en apuros. —Pero tienes que enseñarme como hiciste eso.

Alcanzó a distinguir una leve sonrisa en la oscuridad.

—De acuerdo, aunque un callejón no es el mejor lugar para hablar, ¿no te parece?

—No, ya veo que no. ¿Te parece si vamos a un bar? Conozco uno cerca.

—Claro, por qué no.

Faltaba poco para las una de la mañana y a Macbeth no le molestaba no estar en ese momento durmiendo en casa y volver al ruido.


	3. Jealous

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island, representando al Macbreed en la misma con 284 palabras.

Qué se yo, los celos son delatores (? En fin.

 **~.~.~**

 **Jealous.**

 **~.~.~**

Todo hilo de la conversación se perdió súbitamente cuando la chica, nerviosa y sonrojada, se hizo presente, pidiéndole a Freed hablar con él. El susodicho le había dirigido un gesto incomodo de disculpa, acompañando a la chica unos metros lejos en el apenas concurrido pasillo.

Macbeth bufo, apoyándose contra la pared, sintiendo el impulso de ir allí y ahuyentar a la chica. De cualquier forma no lo hizo, hubiese sido estúpido hacer una escena en el medio del pasillo, además de contraproducente. Echo un vistazo distraído a la muchacha, viendo como balbuceaba algo, intentando explicarse probablemente, y fue entonces cuando reparo en que lo que sentía eran celos y todo paso a un segundo plano. ¿Hacia cuanto no se sentía de aquella forma? Desde que eran niños y peleaba por la atención de Sorano junto a Erik probablemente. Decidió que había visto lo suficiente cuando la niña puso la caja de chocolates entre ellos.

Freed volteo al oír los pasos, viendo al chico alejarse por el pasillo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Volvió la atención a la chica rápidamente, buscando las palabras para rechazarla sin herirla, diciéndole vagamente que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, sonriéndole antes de girar, desapareciendo por el mismo lugar que momentos antes lo había hecho Macbeth.

Lo alcanzo unos metros después, más no le devolvió la mirada. Freed lo examino largos segundos, ¿podría ser que estuviese celoso? Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios ante el pensamiento de la posibilidad.

—La rechace —menciono, como si realmente no le hablase, más pudo ver la tensión que él mismo no debía saber que tenía desvanecerse.

Entonces si lo estaba. Una risilla se le escapo sin querer. Lo conocía, y eso le gustaba.


	4. Trust

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island, representando al Macbreed en la misma con 370 palabras.

Danganronpa au. Situado en el cuarto capítulo de la primera entrega (Happy Trigger Havoc). Para los no informados del juego: están encerrados en una academia con hotel incluido, forzados a matar y no ser descubiertos para graduarse y salir de allí. Sin embargo Monokuma solía dejar incentivos para, valga la redundancia, incentivarlos a matarse entre sí. Plus, ya que no van a saber, en el hotel había unos baños de esos típicos japoneses.

 **~.~.~**

 **Trust.**

 **~.~.~**

Abre los ojos cuando siente que lo llaman, moviendo las sabanas para despejar su campo de visión, mechones verdes siendo lo primero en llamar su atención.

—Tienes que empezar a cerrar la puerta o van a acabar matándote —Freed rueda los ojos ante la adormilada expresión de confusión y se mueve, dándole la espalda a la cámara. Vacila por un segundo mientras Macbeth intenta despabilarse, buscando las palabras—. Quieres… ¿Quieres acompañarme a los baños?

Freed dudo por un segundo si lo acompañaría o seguiría durmiendo, más no tardo en decirle que le diera un momento. Salió minutos después, aun acomodando su cabello, y cruzaron juntos el corto tramo de pasillo rojo, desde la segunda puerta del lado de la escalera, pasando por el espacio de cerámicos blancos y grises hasta la pequeña plataforma sobre la que se erguía la puerta de uno de los pocos lugares sin cámaras.

—Esto no puede seguir así —hablo finalmente Freed, una vez que el aroma a madera y el calor húmedo que se colaba los envolvió—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Entonces vas a ir contra la mente maestra.

Asintió, una sonrisa se haciéndose presente. No tenía necesidad de decirlo para que él supiera lo que pensaba.

—Pero necesito tu ayuda. Estoy seguro de que juntos podemos lograrlo.

—¿Por qué yo? —lo sabía. Pero lo necesitaba, quería oírlo decir aquello.

—Porque eres el único en quien confió—respondió, apartando la mirada unos segundos—. Sin embargo, las puertas que permanecen cerradas son un problema.

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puedo abrir una puerta sin romperla —se encogió de hombros—. Probablemente haya una llave maestra en la oficina. Podría funcionar.

—¿Seguro?

—Solo distrae a Happy por un rato. No tenemos tiempo que perder, el siguiente incentivo podría ser en cualquier momento.

Freed lo acompaño hasta la plataforma, viéndolo marcharse, sabiendo que si no salía bien, quizá sería la última vez que lo viese con vida. Lo vio detenerse con el picaporte en la mano y voltear, y lo que le dijo apaciguo la inquietud que sentía. Le aseguro que todo saldría bien.

Respiro profundo una vez el chirrido metálico se hubo desvanecido. Tenía trabajo que hacer también y no sería bonito.


	5. Chocolate

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island, representando al Macbreed en la misma con 222 palabras.

Sorry not sorry. Recordé aquellas propagandas y dije, hey, vamos a usar eso. Y lo hice. No me pareció adecuado aclarar, no pegaba ni con moco, pero los dulces son bon o bones, por si no queda claro.

 **~.~.~**

 **Chocolate.**

 **~.~.~**

Freed pestañeo en confusión ante el brillo dorado, apartándose ligeramente para ver mejor, dirigiéndole una mirada confundida a quien estaba de pie a su lado. Él ni siquiera miraba en su dirección, tenía la mirada clavada en el cielo como si no estuviese realmente dándole un dulce, más evidentemente si lo hacía, ya que volteo a verlo tras unos segundos.

—Es para ti.

Pudo sentir sus mejillas arder cuando lo tomo y reparo en que dulce era. Estúpido comercial. Y, como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, Macbeth se había echado a reír, recargándose en la branda. Tenía una risa bonita, pensó.

Y se quedó parado allí, como un idiota, por lo que pareció una eternidad sin saber exactamente que hacer hasta que la risa ceso y el chico se apartó, pasando a su lado rumbo a la puerta de la azotea.

—La campana esta por sonar —menciono, esperándolo.

No le hubiese molestado realmente besarlo, pensó más tarde. Y a Macbeth no le sorprendió encontrarse con uno, diferente, rosado, en su locker. Solo había podido ser Freed. Más tarde debía preguntarle cómo rayos se las ingeniaba para adivinar sus combinaciones todo el tiempo, ¿se sabía acaso todas sus fechas importantes o es que era predecible?, de cualquier forma en aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo como idiota para preocuparse por esos detalles.


	6. Mistletoe

Probablemente tuve la idea por un Jerza, pero bueno, los fics del muérdago son un clásico.

Gracias Fu, por siempre betearme.

 **~.~.~**

 **Mistletoe**

 **~.~.~**

Freed alzó una ceja cuando Mirajane "delicadamente" lo empujó, más todo cobró sentido cuando vio una situación similar con Erza y cierto cierto chico de cabellos bicolor y la palabra "muérdago" flotando entre ellos. Par de brujas. Levy les dirigió una ligera mueca de culpabilidad de cualquier forma, probablemente la pelirroja le había en la emoción del momento no se había parado a escuchar algún tipo de negación. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar mucho más a sus alrededores, especialmente cuando Bickslow comenzó a animarlos, haciendo obvia la situación.

Ambos parecieron querer terminar esa incomoda situación lo antes posible, ya que no había forma de negarse, porque se encontraron a medio camino, con un beso casto y rápido en los labios, quedando en un silencio aún peor.

—¿Crees que podemos derrotarlas?

—Siempre podemos intentar.


	7. Kiss

Idk, siempre me parecieron lindas esas escenas donde la pareja simplemente se besa, sin preocuparse de un carajo, así, de la nada. Es tierno

 **~.~.~**

 **Kiss.**

 **~.~.~**

Ambos rieron, como si fuesen no más que niños pequeños, rodando en la cama, intercambiando posiciones en una pretendida batalla. Jadeaban cuando pararon, Macbeth sujetando las muñecas de Freed contra las mantas, manteniéndolo debajo de él, inmóvil.

Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos, con las comisuras de sus labios aún curvadas hacia arriba entre respiraciones trabajadas. No sabia exactamente porque lo hizo, fue un impulso, y lo siguió, inclinándose, ejerciendo una suave presión contra los labios ajenos con los propios. Le dio tiempo al contrario para rechazarlo, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar sintió una suave fricción, apenas roces, uno tras otro, cada vez más frecuentes, con más fuerza. Torpes.

Cuando se separaron habían entrelazado sus dedos y se quedaron mirando, embobados. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Tan solo se acercaron nuevamente, retomando donde lo habían dejado.


	8. Dare

¿Vamos a pretender que no me exedi de las 600, ok? Ok.

 **~.~.~**

 **Dare.**

 **~.~.~**

Por un segundo Freed tuvo que centrarse en cómo habían llegado a aquella situación.

Era tarde, ya muy noche, y quedaban pocas personas además del Raijinshu y los antiguos miembros de Oracion Seis, la mayoría considerablemente ebrios y sin prestarles atención, la amistad entre los grupos ya algo cotidiano.

En un principio no se habían presentado atención el uno al otro, por lo que era probable que su actual amistad fuese a causa de él mismo y aquella fiesta en la que había compartido una charla y unos tragos con Macbeth, en la cual el mayor se había visto especialmente fuera de lugar. Habían seguido hablando después de eso, sus pasados jugando un papel importante probablemente. El segundo en entablar amistad con el trío —ya que solo Erik, Sawyer y el propio Macbeth se habían unido— fue Bickslow, en parte porque compartían el amor por decir que el mago oscuro tenía sentimientos románticos por él y viceversa, lo cual era considerablemente embarazoso teniendo en cuenta lo alto que lo decían.

Bickslow también había terminado llevándose bien con Sawyer, quien eventualmente también les siguió la corriente, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos grupos se volvieran cercanos. De cualquier forma, a Laxus no terminaba de agradarle el de cabellos bicolor aparentemente.

Fuese como fuese, de vez en vez tenían noches como aquella, en las que se quedaban hasta tarde en el gremio, y a veces hablaban, otras simplemente jugaban algún tonto juego. Mirajane una vez les había prestado un Monopoly que había en la bodega. El de esta noche era verdad o reto, brillante idea de Erik, y todo iba bien, hasta que aquel reto había sido pronunciado.

En un principio el silencio había tomado dominio y pareció, por más de un segundo, que el chico de ojos negros iba a mandar al dragon slayer al demonio, y de hecho lo hizo, en cuanto empezó a presionarlo.

Las mejillas de Freed estaban coloreadas en un creciente tono rosado desde el momento en que había sido impuesto el reto, y no podía hacer sino sonrojarse aún más mientras el joven se levantaba. Y allí estaba, con Macbeth acomodándose en su regazo para besarlo.

Los labios ajenos eran suaves, y el de cabellos verdes tenía la sensación de que sabía exactamente lo que hacía, más rechazo la idea de pensar sobre eso en aquel momento. Cuando profundizaron el beso no se sintió obligado, sino como algo simplemente natural. No le importó estar en público cuando lo tomo de la nuca, enredando los mechones blancos entre sus dedos, sino hasta que se separaron.

Macbeth sabia a alcohol —ambos lo hacían de hecho—, menta y ligeramente a labial, y era realmente agradable.

Alargaron ligeramente el contacto con suaves movimientos, tan solo pequeños roces, y no se apartaron en demasia. Se quedaron allí, por largos segundos, más no retomaron el contacto a pesar de que parecía que lo harían.

Eventualmente se separaron, tras largos e incómodos momentos, y Macbeth solo se quedó lo suficiente para lograr que Erik dejara de sonreír. Probablemente escoger verdad hubiese sido aún más contraproducente, porque escogió reto, y Mirajane tuvo una sonrisa aún mayor mientras preparaba aquel cóctel que nadie se atrevió a preguntar de que estaba compuesto, y si las expresiones del dragon slayer eran algún indicador, era mejor no saber.

Sopesó las opciones mientras el chico cruzaba el salón hasta la puerta doble. Alzó la vista.

Laxus hizo un gesto hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, Evergreen también sonrió. Prefirió ignorar los comentarios de los otros tres, pasándolos simplemente como aprobación, recorriendo el camino para alcanzar al mago, quien solo le sonrió.

Ninguno sabía que les deparaba la noche, pero decidieron tomar el riesgo bajo las farolas que alumbraban el camino.


	9. Clothes

Feliz san valentín!

 **~.~.~**

 **Clothes.**

 **~.~.~**

Cuando la puerta se abrió una ceja enarcada lo recibió, junto a un par de ojos críticos. Bien, tal vez era consciente que su atuendo no era lo más adecuado, pero no había logrado algo que lo convenciera entre la poca ropa informal que tenia por ahí en el armario. Al menos el chico frente a él no comentó nada, tan solo sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera.

No esperaba que la primera vez que estuviese en su habitación fuera de esa forma, pero ahora estaba allí, sentado en la cama a medio hacer (se había limitado a estirar las cobijas) mientras Macbeth revolvía su armario.

—Creo que esto te quedará bien —comento cuando finalmente le tendió las prendas. Hubo unos segundos de silencio incomodo y entonces se encaminó a la puerta—. Te dejare para que te cambies.

Freed se sentía incomodo en aquellas prendas, los jeans se pegaban más a su piel de lo que sus pantalones habituales lo hacían, y la larga y ligeramente holgada musculosa con la chaqueta abierta lo hacía sentir un tanto descubierto a diferencia de sus atuendos habituales. Al menos estaba acostumbrado a las botas.

Dio un paso atrás cuando Macbeth se acercó, más se dejo hacer, permitiendo que le desatara el cabello, y realmente no le importó que también lo revolviera, demasiado enfocado en la sensación de los dedos pasando entre mechones, masajeando vagamente el cuero cabelludo, tal vez en un contacto muy íntimo para simples amigos, pero a ninguno le importó.

Finalmente el de ojos negros asintió, conforme, y se alejó, como si jamás hubiese sucedido.

—Vamos?


End file.
